bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Minor Captains in Part II of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)
This article, , refers solely to the Soul Society arc of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), co-authored by Kenji-Taichō and Razo, and is intended to list minor Captains during that arc who lost their lives at the hands of traitorous ex-Captain, Shori Keihatsu. By extension, it lays the foundation for the many new promotions to Captaincy and Lieutenancy saw in Part III. Akemi Akemi (明美) was the Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13, as well as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Her Lieutenant was Blake Shihōin. Biography Akemi was a young woman short of height and lean of build, with an animal-like appearance because of prominent cat ears atop her brown locks of hair. She sported red tattoos on her cheeks and was seen mostly in some form of revealing dress, with her haori worn over the top. In terms of personalty she was quite childish and playful, as well as naive. Powers and Abilities : As a Captain in the Gotei, Akemi possessed great levels of spiritual power. Hakuda Master: As Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Akemi possessed masterful skills in close-quarters combat and was remarkably proficient in most unarmed martial arts. Zanpakutō Tsuyoki Tsuyoki (強気, Bull) was the Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant was unknown. Biography Tsuyoki was an imposing sight, standing at a whopping seven foot in height. He was lined with muscle and sported a spiky white beard, though was bald on top. Quiet by nature, Tsuyoki despised battle and was known to have been friends with Shori Keihatsu, though this proved to be his undoing. Powers and Abilities : As a Captain in the Gotei, Tsuyoki possessed great levels of spiritual power, though he had trouble controlling it all effectively. Immense Strength: Tsuyoki was easily identified as the strongest Captain in terms of raw strength. He could demolish whole structures merely by tapping them. Zanpakutō Yari (槍, Spear): Tsuyoki's Zanpakuto is simply named Yari. While it takes on a simplistic name, its sealed form is that of a pair of padded bracers around Tsuyoki's wrists. *' :' Tsuyoki releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Bore Through" (通じ穴, Tsūjiana). Yari transformed from a pair of braces to a pair of black leather gauntlets with steel knuckles that protruded like thorns. :Shikai Special Ability: Yari has a very peculiar ability in that it allows Tsuyoki to bypass any defense completely and utterly. The stronger the defense set up by the opponent, the stronger any of the punches Tsuyoki lands become. This, coupled with his already immense strength, allowed him to effortlessly defeat many opponents. However, the downside to this ability is that if an opponent puts up no defense at all, then Tsuyoki's attacks will in turn do no damage, brushing off the opponent as though nothing happened. This puts Tsuyoki at a disadvantage against battle crazed opponents, however, given his incredible size and appearance, there are not many opponents willing to take a direct hit from him. *' : Not Yet Revealed' Knives Knives (包丁, Hōchō) was the Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, as well as the youngest to be promoted since Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Biography Knives sported black hair with a scarlet fringe and was both short and lean, with dark blue eyes. He often wore a form-fitting black trench coat along with his haori, with his zanpakutō strapped to his back. He was very suspicious by nature and one of the few to catch onto Shori's schemes, though he was also one of the first to die at the traitors hands. Powers and Abilities Cunning: Knives was notably a very cunning young man, though he ultimately met his match in Shori. He was reputed to be quite capable of ferreting out information and discovering others secrets, so much so that many remarked that he should've joined the Onmitsukidō. Zanpakutō Katashi Katashi (堅, Firmness) was the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant was unknown. Biography Katashi was notoriously difficult to work with it, alienating him from his colleagues and even his own division. He thought himself above others and this was ultimately seen in his style of dress. He favored white, flowing coats and hakama and sported neatly trimmed and meticulously styled silver hair. Out of the Captains to die by Shori's hand the only one who wasn't missed was Katashi, which was why his disappearance went so long without notice. Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Expertise: Katashi employed a delicate form of Zanjutsu many likened to European fencing taught in the , and thus was skilled in the use of parries and lunging strikes. Zanpakutō